nfwpfandomcom-20200214-history
Xewleer
One of the four major Administrators (the others being Quatre, Minerva and Tanith), and perhaps one of the most concerned with the Midworld. About Administrator Style He doesn't leave his sanctum much, but keeps rifts open to Quatre's plane and the Liborium. He then keeps relaxed tabs on his Moderators, allowing them to loosely follow his commands, but not to the point of actually ignoring his goals. His goals he generally discusses with Quatre, and sometimes Minerva, if he requires the Liborium's resources. However, seventy percent of his time is spent either writing or observing the leaders of the various nations. Abilities Outside of the normal Immortals abilities and powers he was given one extra ability. He can write, and provided the rules of grammar and spelling are followed, cause reality to be changed according to what he wrote. He can only use this power sparingly, as it takes a great deal out of him to do something major, like change history or kill someone. He is limited in that he cannot create anything truly new or cause something never to exist in the first place. Living Quarters Xewleer decided that he needed to be closer to the Midworld after the events of Legend of the Blade Masters. He created what he called a Pocket Plane within the Midworld. It is designed to look like a building. The rooms designed for work looks like office cubicles. Domestic rooms take from architecture that pleases the main occupant. Windows also look out to various views, especially ones that are scenic/important. There are bookcases in every room that contain all sorts of history collections, art books and volumes of folk tales and legends. Moderators He keeps loose tabs on his moderators, and only keeps a small, core group around him. The rest are on various tasks he set for them. Pause, Nanael and Art are considered his three most powerful, despite appearances to the contrary. *Pause - One of Xewleer's Moderators, she is quiet and cold, she was the guardian Kaede E. Mellow, after Kaede's escape (on Xewleer's orders) she has been keeping tabs on powerful individuals that may become threats. It is believed she was Xewleer's first Moderator. He likes teasing her about her serious attitude, but she is his most trusted moderator. *Nanael - Xewleer's personal assistant and secretary. She is relatively new, compared with other moderators, such as Pause, but now quite comfortable with the goings on. She takes things and people in stride, though is frustrated when she feels Xewleer has sent one of his moderators to his/her doom. *Art Louver - A moderator tasked with gathering artifacts from the world that are in danger of being lost forever. He was able to take secretive control of the Treasure Hunters. The most precious and skillful pieces are housed in Xewleer's personal complex. His name is a pun and he knows it. *Russel Moor - A moderator who is confined to the Midworld. He's known to the world as the Warlord with the One Eye. He was given the task of carving out a kingdom and attempt to create a state with equality for all species. It is considered by the Immortals as a 'noble experiment'. **One Eye's Harem - Russel's personal assistants, they do not know they are moderators, but that doesn't matter so much, the only thing they have been given is immortality. Xewleer doesn't really do anything with them. *Lon Lon Xewleer's personal messenger. She is one of the originally created Utan. She was the reason that Xewleer began to really notice the Utan, after he found her abandoned in an Arcadian Science Facility he was exploring. She is a Rabbit type Utan. *Lyle - A moderator sent to ensure the Prime Revenant's imprisonment is permanent. He is quite aware that Xewleer has his own plans and he is a mere pawn. This makes him lazy, but he is more than competent when the plan calls for it. *Uritch - A moderator. He's considered a combat specialist and his missions are tailored as such. *Rena - A moderator. Like Uritch, she's considered an espionage and combat specialist. Her missions are tailored as such. Notes *Xewleer is an author and administrator in this very wiki... Category:Male Category:IMMORTAL Category:ADMINISTRATOR